The missing brother
by insomniac22
Summary: Carlisle has a secreat and he's come back only every else is gone oc JxB onesided ExB JxL bad words lemons and of couse blood during new moon till i stop
1. Chapter 1

-Insomniac- hey people hows it going once again I'm starting another fanfic I think I have add to god I can't just stick to on

-Insomniac- hey people hows it going once again I'm starting another fanfic I think I have add to god I can't just stick to one well w/e gonna be some oc's in it review would be greatly appreciated sorry for any occness and none of this belongs to me cept for the ocs course.

(Ireland of course during new moon little while after Edward left)

The man stood up from his seat tossing down a few pounds for the beers he had and walked out. Well to put it optimistically it was more of a continuous stumble as the 6 pints he had drunk at the bar suggested the man seemed drunk. He stumbled and fell against another man much better dressed then himself he stood up straighter mumbling. "Sorry mate." As he left the bar and stood up strait and chuckled as he took the wallet out of his pocket he flicked threw the cash until he found what he was looking for the credit card. He pocketed the wallet tossing the ids away he then walked toward the lawyer's office.

(2 days later air port in Dublin)

The tall red head walked up to the departure line handing the ticket to the young women at the line. She looked him over and said. "Are you sure your in first class." The man looked like the typical punk who was probably a bit poor.

He had a black jacket that was much to big for him and reached to behind his knees he had three plain rings little more then iron with symbols on them and one necklace that was just a long worn leather thong with ten locks on it. His shirt was over sized going past his waist down to mid thigh his jeans black and baggy with shows of age had holes in them. To his feet with just plain leather flip-flops his was the only thing off about him it was brilliant red orange with a shock of white threw the middle hair framing his beautiful pale face with one eye the color of coal he looked about 18 or 21. The only thing he had that made him really stand out was the long scar that went diagonally from the top of his nose to the side of his chin going though his eye, which was, closed the scar on the lid. (Insomniac here's the example \ okay it goes like \. Got it good)" He scowled and responded. "Couse I'm sure I'd ave to be daft to not know can go now." She nodded and he stepped into the plane muttering, "next stop forks."

(Forks with Bella and Jacob)

In the makeshift garage "So how are the bikes coming." Bella said to her best friend he smiled happily at her and said conspiratorially. "Great their probably gonna be up and running in a couple of days."

"You better not be losing school time for this Jake."

"Sure sure."

"What dose that mean."

"Nothing god Bella your such a worry wart."

"Whatever Jake I'm gonna get going k don't wanna have to make Charlie cook for him self."

"See ya tomorrow bells?"

"Probably unless I got to much work."

She walked out of the garage towards the car. She put the key of the old truck turned it and drove to the place that she knew wouldn't help her at all. But she was pulled to the place she had to go there. She was up the lane before she knew it. She stopped then froze for a second then she got out of the old truck and stepped into the rain. And looked in amazement at the house the chimney with raising smoke trailed lazily into the gray-clouded sky.

She ran up the porch and knocked on the door. Well punched it lightly. She heard something moving inside and walking to the door. The door opened and a man stood there in the doorway of the Cullen's house. She stuttered when she saw that he wasn't a human. Though she couldn't really tell what he was one of his eyes were closed the other only half open and long hair obscured most of his pale face. She looked at him in shock and stuttered out. "W-w-who are you."

The man looked back at her and responded. "Who am I? Good question I guess I am in your friends' house. Hmmm come in come in." he motioned with his hands.

Bella looked over the room a fire was warm and just seemed to have been started just a few minutes ago a wet jacket against a chair near it. She sat in a seat close to the fire as the man stretched out onto the sofa. She said to the man. "So who are you."

"Well my name is Conall o Connell I guess you say in English. Oh do you want a drink soda water hot coco."

"Water and what do you mean in English."

Connell left the room pouring water from the fridge. "It's Gaelic Irish it Conall it means strong as a wolf." He chuckled as he walked back into the room and handed Bella her water. "By the way have ye any idea where Carlisle is."

She flinched at the name. Connell picked up on her discomforted becoming alarmed. "What happened how much do you know. Where. Are. The. Cullens."

She looked at him his hair still obsucing most of his face except for the eye that much she could see. It was a clear liqud gold. "You're a vampire aren't you." He looked at her for a few seconds looked up at the ceiling then looked back at her then said 2 words.

"Ah Shite."

-insomniac- cheers guys hope you like it review if you like it yell at me if you hate it any body who wants to help is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

-Insomniac- halloooo thanks for the reviews and story alerts guys or girls what ever cheers more would be appreciated

-Insomniac- halloooo thanks for the reviews and story alerts guys or girls what ever cheers more would be appreciated.

O'Connell sat back on the couch wide eyed and a slightly annoyed face. His hair now combed and pulled back into a ponytail except for his bangs which where an unsettling white which still mostly covered his face and eyes. He looked at Bella frowning and said. "They left because what's his name Edward thinks you two going out idn't good for you. But then you went into a depression that lasted months. Now your earing is voice in your head when you do sumit dangerous."

She nodded listening to the man she had been sitting there for the past 2 hours explaining everything she knew and how and what had happened. And he had listened the tall red haired man. He was a vegetarian like the Cullen's but he didn't act like them he acted like a genuine human even drinking a tea, earl gray to be exact, (A/N I approve of earl gray great tea)

Like a human would. He didn't dress like them either the Cullen's had never worn anything more then once or that weren't expensive. This man despite his claims to be part of their family dressed as if he had gotten his cloths from good will. Even his pants seemed to be hanging from his frame. O'Connell was tall at least 6'4 his long ponytail reaching his shoulders was read except for the white of his bangs it was a bright orange like the embers of the fire that burned In the fireplace.

"All right if I was normal I'd probably say you're a tad bit off but I'm not. Besides the voices you seem completely sane. Plus Edwards being a complete prat you want me to go set him strait."

Bella gaped at the man. She had known him for only a few hours and he was willing to help her why. She stuttered when she spoke. "W-w-why would you do that for me I don't even know you."

He raised an eyebrow and scratched his chin and responded shrugging his shoulders "so. What's your point by the way you talk bout him you sound like your gonna end up as me sister soon enough." He grinned at her the girl who's mouth just opened then she surprised her self and smiled back.

"Hey do you have a first name."

"What da ya mean."

"Well you know O'Connell isn't your first name is it."

"No it's Neil or Neall." The space between Bella's eyebrows winkled in confusion he sighed and said. "It means cloud I was born in Ireland when it was still common to name your child a completely Gaelic Irish name. Then England came bloody wankers. You still haven't answered my question you know."

"Shouldn't it be your choice?"

"I aven't seen me family in 100 na 150 years the only ones I even know in any respect is Carlisle and Esme. I didn't even know that they had a family until…."

A sudden pounding on the door stopped him in mid sentence as he took a small breath in through his nose he hissed out the word. "Vampire."

A responding hiss came from beyond the door. "Cullen." Then a loud crack like that of bone on bone and a massive thud when something hit the wall. Bella looked around the wall seeing Neil on the ground against the wall. She opened her mouth horrified, as a petite woman at least 20 walked in she looked strait at her and smiled evilly her eyes a dark crimson. "Now that I've taken care of him I'll kill you then just as the master commanded." Then a low chuckling came from the Irishmen slumped against the wall.

"You thought thatta be enough to take me down I was in the revolt of 1916. I TOOK 10 BULLETS THAT DAY AND DIDN'T DIE YOU THINK A PUNY LITTLE NEW BORN LIKE YOU CAN BEAT ME." His hand shot out almost as if it appeared in front of the women's face he grabbed her his large hand easily fitting around her entire head he picked her up and threw her out the door. He walked out after her picking her up from the tree that had snapped in two kneeing her in the gut and as she flew up he used his elbow to smash her back into the ground. She got up trying to punch the man he easily avoided the blows and mocked her. "All power no technique my my they don't do as well as they did oh well."

She snarled bringing her foot up into his crotch his eye widened as he felt the impact he instinctively covered hit the pain then brought to his hands instead he looked at them he chuckled seeing all ten digits broken. He smiled sadly at the small girl the apparent anger and violence he had just held in him gone. He looked back at Bella who was in the door. He shook his head pointing with a mangled finger for her to go inside. Then watching her as she did what he had told her to he looked back at the newborn who had a bewildered expression on her face. Again that small sad smile graced his face as he spoke softly and sadly. "I am truly sorry for what I am about to do to you but goodbye may what ever god there is forgive me for what I'm about to do." He brought a broken hand up to his face and lifted the hair out of his eyes he closed his golden eye. And slowly ever so slowly he opened his scared eyelid to revel a eye that was completely and utterly a dark evil midnight black.

The women screamed and fell to the ground as if she was seeing horrible things seeing them over and over again. Neil fell to his knees holding his head his eye quickly shutting as he groaned in pain. He quickly got to his feet he fixed his broken fingers he walked over to the paralyzed women. He reached into his pocket retrieving a lighter a small cheap plastic one he lit it and threw it down onto her it smashed the lighter fluid spreding across her body. The flame quickly caught but the woman was to terrified from what she was seeing to care it was a relief even to her.

As he walked his golden eye opened one hand pressed against his forehead as if he had a headache. Bella looked at him and spoke. "You have a gift don't you." He just nodded tiredly. "What is it?" he looked at her a grim expression on his face.

"Complete and total control of fear."


End file.
